1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording and/or reproducing information and a device for recording and/or reproducing information, and particularly relates to a method of recording and/or reproducing information and a device for recording and/or reproducing information while driving an information storage medium.
Recently, disk drives such as CD-ROM/CD-R/CD-RW drives have been required to operate at a higher reproduction speed. In order to achieve the higher reproduction speed of the disk drives, it is necessary to increase rotational speed of the disk. Due to the increased rotational speed, there is a problem of increased noise and power consumption by the disk drives.
In a case of low-data transmission rate, noise and power consumption of the disk drive may be reduced by decreasing the rotational speed of the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of optimizing reproduction speed of a disk drive by controlling rotational speed of the disk is known from JP-A-9-17116. According to the method described therein, the amount of data in a buffer is monitored to control the rotational speed of the disk. The amount of audio data in the buffer is detected upon reading information such as audio data. When the amount of audio data in the buffer becomes great, the rotational speed of the disk is reduced and when the amount of audio data in the buffer becomes small, the rotational speed of the disk is increased.
Such a method of controlling rotational speed of the disk based on the amount of data in the buffer is effective for a sequential access mode, e.g., for writing and reading audio data, however, it is not suitable for a random access mode, e.g., for writing and reading normal data.
In a random access mode, data stored in the buffer are destroyed for each command. Therefore, the buffer is never filled up with data. Thus, according to the control method described above, the disk will always rotate at maximum speed. Therefore, the noise and the power consumption cannot be reduced.